


Confidence Man of the Night

by Disparatepeace



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Abby's just hungry, Blood, Case 1 AU, Edamame doesn't have the slightest clue what he's getting involved with, Horror, Laurent is pining hard, M/M, Team Confidence are all Vampires, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disparatepeace/pseuds/Disparatepeace
Summary: Case 1 AU where everything is the same except one small detail. A small blood-sucking detail. Makoto Edamura has invited a world of terror into his life.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 12
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I started writing this on Halloween thinking I would have this posted by then. Boy was I wrong. Took me a whole week just to finish one chapter. So much for a GrePre Halloween special. Oh well, its never to early or too late to write about Vampires.

_‘He was simply delightful!’_ Laurent thought to himself, as he pulled out of the LA airport parking lot. 

To think this cocky young boy, way in over his head, had really thought of following him from Japan all the way to America. And without any prompting on his part. Even going as far as to hitch a ride in the same car as the con man. Again out of his own volition too. Oh, this was going to be alot easier than he anticipated. If not that, then far more interesting at the very least. 

Minutes into their drive, Laurent had finally revealed his scheme to his little stalker. But not before throwing his adorable little temper tantrum after Laurent mocked his mangled enunciation. Laurent could only laugh heartily. Or as _heartily_ as someone like him could manage. When the boy had cooled down, he proposed a wager. Claiming that he could sell whatever product Laurent had in store at a higher price. And his reward, should he succeed, would be the 300,000 yen he stole from him back in Japan, alongside his future services. Laurent felt his excitement growing at the challenge. His right hand which gripped the gear shift began to stroke and caress the handle in an almost intimate manner. As if he were imagining it as some forbidden appendage he dared not touch. At least not at the moment. 

Quickly biting back his urges, he agreed to the bet. His own proposition being that his young friend would become his assistant for an indefinite amount of time. The Japanese youth complied smugly and the game was on. 

Before they reached their destination however, Laurent felt it necessary to first obtain the proper attire for their appointment. Inside the men’s clothing store, Laurent watched the younger man examine himself in the mirror. Likely feeling out of place in his new fancy suit. Laurent, however, found him quite dashing. But he felt something was missing. He needed to look convincing if he was to pose as a drug researcher/developer. Which means he had too look _smart_. Walking up to the boy, he turned him to face away from the mirror, placed one hand on his shoulder, while inserting a pen into his front pocket, before placing that hand onto the other shoulder. Taking that time to admire the specimen that stood before him. Pushing said specimen back towards the mirror to further examine himself, as he stepped away just in time.

Once they had both looked their part for their con, Laurent thought it best to properly introduce. 

“My name is Laurent.” he stated with utmost charm. 

“Makoto Edamura.” the other introduced in a very direct tone. 

Laurent stared in confusion before attempting to parrot the other’s name. 

“E-Edamame?”

Much to the younger male’s annoyance. 

Afterwards they reached their destination: The Cassano Family Mansion. Home to infamous filmmaker and mob boss Eddie Cassano. Where Laurent revealed the mysterious S _akura Magic_ , a new drug in the form of candy developed in Japan that he planned to sell to Cassano for five million dollars. Of course it was all a complete scam. With even his young friend, whom he affectionately dubbed as Edamame, posing as the drug researcher/manufacturer Dr. Makoto Edamura. But he didn’t quite let the boy know about the plot. He couldn’t reveal too much just yet. However, he would introduce him to his cohort Abbie, who was already undercover as one of Cassano’s gals. Letting her “sample” some of this _Sakura Magic_ as a demonstration to both Cassano and the young Edamame. Her reaction to the supposed drug, although a bit too over the top for his liking, was still more than convincing for the mob boss and the dumbfounded Edamame. And just like that Cassano was hooked. 

His little Edamame would probably need a bit more convincing, or at the very least more understanding of the weight of the situation he was in. And Laurent was feeling a bit devious at the moment (then again that was kind of the norm for him), so for his own amusement he decided to let the good doctor sample some of his own Sakura Magic. Of course he’d need to convince him that the drug was actually the real deal. That would require his own _magic touch_. 

He shoved the candy in the boy’s mouth and as soon as he swallowed it, Edamame, seemingly on his own accord, had flipped out completely. Rushing towards and attacking Cassano’s bodyguard Salazar, even pulling a gun on the man. Before making a break for it out the front gate and into the streets. 

Laurent should’ve been annoyed by the random, illogical outburst, but if anything he was just bemused by it all. Still he’d have to go track the boy down and return to Cassano’s the next day once the doc had calmed down.

He and Abby found the exasperated Edamame in an alleyway. Once he made their presence known, he gestured towards the tie clip the boy was wearing. Giving the impression that they placed a tracker on him to find him (of course there was no need for such a thing with his abilities). The poor thing backed away as he approached him, looking cornered and scared. Until he eventually opted to fight back, rushing towards him with his fists in the air. Laurent, of course effortlessly dodged his assault, tripping him in the process with his body falling in line with Abby’s foot. Whom she kicked unceremoniously in the face with her _“crane kick”_. 

As Edamame lay unconscious on the ground, Abby questioned what to do with him. Laurent suggested that they’d leave a mark on the boy that he’d never forget. Afterall, he deserved a bit of punishment for his violent little outburst back at the mansion. Oh, what a naughty little boy he was. 

It was Abby who came up with the idea to hang him from the Hollywood sign. Which was a bit extreme, but certainly a lot cleaner than what he had planned. 

It didn’t take long until Edamame awakened to find himself hanging upside down, feet tied together and several feet in the air. Panicking and screaming for help, his English improving quite significantly. Before he noticed the two of them below him, staring up at him with twisted amusement. He angrily shouted at the two, demanding to know just what the hell they were.

“I am a Confidence Man!” Laurent declared proudly. _‘And oh so much more.’_

After falling gracelessly on his face when Abby cut him down (seriously, it was a miracle he managed to regain consciousness after that), he decided to treat him to dinner. When they arrived at the restaurant, Edamame had given them both the cold shoulder. Likely still angry about being ‘drugged’, knocked unconscious and hung from a landmark. Even after their food arrived, he hadn’t moved from his spot and didn’t even touch his meal. Meanwhile Abby ravenously gorged herself on the lobsters that were served, with Laurent using his table etiquette. This food wasn’t going to fill either one of them up, but it would certainly chase the hunger away until the con was over. But the poor boy was already quite thin, and it didn’t seem like he had a lot of meat on him either. It wouldn’t do any of them much good if he had starved himself. 

Eventually he spoke very accusatorily in regards to being forced to ingest that new drug. Proclaiming that he was now ruined thanks to that act. Laurent only laughed as he tossed another piece of candy in the boy's mouth while he ranted, proving that the whole thing was a fake and that his reaction was nothing more than his own panic. Laurent then took that time to explain part of his plans, even revealing how Edamame was unknowingly recruited back in Japan. With the boy’s friend Kudo, along with Laurent’s accomplice Shi-Won playing him into a trap that brought both men together. 

Laurent was about to reveal more, until Abby informed him of Salazar standing outside to scope the wayward ‘doctor’ out. In which the blond man opted to leave the restaurant early (he wasn’t at all threatened but it was best to keep a low profile and not start any trouble) and explained the plan in further detail once they reached the hotel. Once there, he told him everything about Cassano’s business and the type of criminal he was with his drug trafficking and various other heinous crimes. He also explained how it was their jobs as confidence men to bait crooks like that and then rip them off in the end. 

But his little Edamame wasn’t convinced to join just yet. Thinking that there wasn’t any way to scam a mobster out of millions of dollars with candy and that this skirmish would lead to them all getting killed. But Laurent taught him a lesson in the art of scamming. That people don’t believe what’s right in front of their eyes. Instead only believing what they want to believe. And that it was their job to find a person’s deepest dreams and sell them an illusion that looked like the real thing. He also reminded Edamame of the bet he made with him, and how he’d win that bet once they’d seal the deal with Cassano for 5 million dollars. And he would start working for him. 

While Edamame sat and lingered in deep thought, Laurent excused himself. Offering the young man to spend the night here with them. He bid him goodnight, and retired to his room for the evening. Casting one final glance towards the boy, before leaving. 

Laurent didn’t really sleep at all during the night, even though being out in the heat and sunlight for this long was exhausting. But he reminded himself to endure it just a little while longer. He would have plenty of time to rest during the day once Casano was in their clutches, figuratively and literally. And he certainly wouldn’t waste a single precious moment during this scam. Nor did he want to draw any suspicions from either Cassano or even Edamame about some of his little “habits”. 

In the meanwhile, he contacted Cynthia to make sure she and her men were well prepared for her little undercover mission. He gave her the details of the events that unfolded today, and how aside from one or two hiccups involving their new recruit everything turned out as planned.

_“He won’t be a problem for the plans in the future, will he?”_ she had asked. 

_“I doubt it.”_ he replied, rather nonchalantly. _“As long as we keep him mostly in the dark about everything else, there's not much he can do to hinder it. He’s only human after all!”_

_“You know what you’ll have to do if things go south and he learns about us.”_ she reminded him.

_“Well if it comes to that, I’ll be the one to handle it.”_ he promised her. 

Cynthia didn’t press the matter any further, though Laurent suspected that she had more to say. Perhaps wanting to know a little more about the young Makoto Edamura. But she would meet him soon enough, and decide for herself what she thinks of him. And if he was worthy of being one of them. 

The next morning came, and Laurent found that his little Edamame was nowhere to be found. Suspecting that he likely walked out on them. Either because the con itself was too much for him or because Abbie just scared him away. Knowing Abbie, it was probably the latter. Regardless, he was convinced that the boy would return to them by noon. Confident that the thrill of the scam would be too much for him to pass up.

Noon had passed, and their Edamame was nowhere to be seen. Which left Laurent with no other choice but to follow through with the plan without him. Much to his disappointment. 

When he and Abbie arrived at Cassano’s mansion, he attempted to explain the young ‘doctor’s’ sudden absence to the mobster. Who revealed that their young friend was already here with them, playing in the pool with the rest of Cassano’s gals. Not only that, but it turns out that the young man had re-negotiated the deal and doubled the price to $10 million. Which Cassano was happy to pay. Abbie and Laurent could only stand there in confusion and disbelief. Confronting the younger man lounging around on his sudden change of heart. In which the younger man proudly declared himself as the _“very best Japanese Confidence Man who ever walked the earth”_ tossing them his little green capsule figurine of a _Hideyoshi Toyotomi (_ a rather famous Japanese peasant turned feudal lord, whom the young man compared himself to). 

While Abby didn’t seem remotely interested, Laurent could only watch in awe. To say he was impressed would be an understatement. This young man had not only managed to stick with them in the end, but had managed to get into Cassano’s good graces completely on his own (by stroking the filmmaker's inflated ego in regards to his film series). And he followed through on the bet he made by doubling the price of that Sakura Magic. Now here he sat full of pride and completely confident in himself. Laurent was taken back, thrilled and even just a little proud. It was all too exciting, and yet something else deep within him made itself known. An almost forbidden emotion bred from such carnal, animalistic feelings. Was it hunger? No. But it was definitely _desire_. And it was directed right at this cocky young man before him.

Laurent smiled. A low growl threatening to escape, before biting it back.

_Makoto Edamura. He simply had to have him._

It wasn’t long before a fancy black car pulled up in the driveway. Abby immediately knew something wasn’t right. Obviously, Laurent knew exactly who they were and why they were here. But decided to feign ignorance for no reason other than to see just how this smug young boy, clearly way in over his head, would react. Turns out, Cassano had sent out a team of legal experts to investigate Dr. Edamura’s background in order to confirm his legitimacy. Now he was currently on the phone waiting to hear back from them. Meanwhile the three con men sat in the dining room waiting with anticipation. Edamame trembled uncontrollably in his chair, trying (and failing) to hide his panic. Laurent almost felt sorry for him, but that’s what he gets for trying to outplay both a mob boss and a Confidence man all on his own without planning crucial details like that in advance. 

Of course what he didn’t know was that Laurent had already dispatched Kudo and Shi-won to pose as colleagues of Dr. Edamura to give them his credentials. Thus verifying his supposed existence to Cassano and his team. Laurent thought the boy was going to soil himself when Cassano approached and embraced him. He could’ve easily just told Edamame about that little detail, but honestly where would be the fun in that? Plus, he needed to be taught a lesson on how to plan ahead. 

That evening at dinner, Laurent recommended a draw. Considering he was the one who thought ahead and made Edamame’s identity as a doctor seem legit. The younger male was clearly unhappy, but didn’t argue. There wouldn’t be much time for that anyway, as he already sensed that they were being watched. Cassano noticed, though likely due to experience and familiarity with the neighborhood, then out of natural skill. It wasn’t long until they were out of the house and headed to their destination to discuss the transactions. Next thing he knew, they were all in a car chase trying to escape the LAPD. It was rather hectic and with Salazar behind the wheel they avoided some pretty fatal collisions. During which, he could hear Edamame’s heart racing and blood pressure rising. It was intoxicating, but Laurent had to control himself for now. Wait till the job’s over. And only then would he indulge himself. 

Eventually they managed to shake them off their trail, before Cassano contacted the lead detective and revealed the police force was being paid off by him. 

_Typical greedy humans._

They finally reached their destination to complete the transaction: an abandoned warehouse that Cassano used for his drug business. However in a sudden turn of events (or at least sudden to everyone else, not so much to Laurent and Abbie), Cassano proposed that Edamame would be the one to manufacture the drug, with everyone else watching his supposed genius. With this new change, Edamame quickly improvised a plan to delay time. Suggesting a different change in work environment that he would be beneficial to his line of work. Laurent went and played along, chastising the horrible, unsanitary conditions of the warehouse. Complying with the doctor’s wishes, Cassano went to make preparations for the new renovations. 

During that time, he insisted that Edamame stay with Salazar while the renovations were being made. Much to Laurent’s disappointment. He really wanted a chance to tease his little soybean. And maybe even applaud his quick thinking and tenacity. It also would have been nice to work closer together as he prepared for the drug making. Then again separation was probably a better option. As long as his young accomplice kept quiet and didn’t draw suspicions from either men, he would be fine. Of course he would send Abby to check on him now and then and send him updates. Meanwhile, he would take a little trip to find him a drug cook. Then contact Cynthia again to see how well she convinced Detective Anderson and the rest of the LAPD with her “Paula Dickens” impersonation. She claimed her acting was flawless, though Laurent was certain she used a bit of her _hypnotic charm_ on these men. Laurent felt that he ought to do the same for a certain young Japanese con man he had grown quite a liking to. 

He’d found a drug cook (recommended to him by another fellow confidence man) and took that time to create a DIY drug cooking video for Edamame. Then sent Abbie to deliver the video. Afterwards, he sent out Cynthia (accompanied by Anderson) posing as the FBI agent to confront the boy during his outing with Salazar. They would be striking a deal with Japanese to help them take down Cassano, alongside con man Laurent Thierry and his accomplice Abigail Jones. Giving him a pair of special glasses which doubled as a communicator and video cam. Essentially recording the process for them to use as evidence. 

It took a bit of thought on his part, but eventually he agreed to it (seeing Cassano’s brutality towards supposed traitors first hand might have played a hand or perhaps meeting Salazar’s young son did as well). And with that, the final phase of their plan was in motion. 

The renovations were just about done, and it was almost time for the Sakura Magic drug making demonstration. Laurent was enthusiastic, but Abby wasn’t too thrilled. Probably just grouchy and hungry. 

_“I don’t trust him.” she complained._

_“You don’t trust anyone.” Laurent retorted calmly._

_“He’s a liability. And you know it!” she shot back_

_“He poses no danger to us. And besides he can’t truly double-cross us even if he could. That’s why we set up the FBI strategy in the first place.”_

_“Tch. I still don’t know what you see in him that gets you this excited.”_

_“Well he’s a bit unrefined at the moment, but he has the makings of an excellent confidence man.”_

_“I think you’re just being thirsty as per usual.”_

_“Figuratively or literally?”_

_“Asshole.”_

_“Well there’s no need to be a grump about it. You’ll be able to drink to your heart's content once the con is over. But the boy is off limits, understand?”_

_“Whatever.”_

The day of the drug making demonstration arrived and Edamame began his task of creating the famed Sakura Magic in front of Cassano's very eyes. While Laurent and Abby sat next to him and observed. Now Edamame had clearly read up on his homework, his drug making skills were quite convincing. His lack of enthusiasm was a bit too obvious. But as long as Cassano was satisfied, that’s all that mattered. 

Still, he felt it best to try to reassure him that he was doing a splendid job. Offering him coffee and even standing outside in the sun with him (much to his chagrin). The boy was still quite unhappy (probably feeling guilty over thinking he was about to betray both Laurent and Abby to the feds). Laurent apologized for forcing him to go through with this, claiming that he never intended to ask this much from (which of course was a lie but he didn’t need to know that yet). He then praised him for his endurance, sensitivity and bravery, telling him that he would make a great Confidence man. Before Abby ruined the mood and pointed out his flaws. 

When Edamame finished the product and presented it to Cassano, the transaction for ten million dollars was about to be made. Until the newly renovated was ambushed by a SWAT team along with FBI members, disguised as construction workers. All of them got to their knees as Cynthia, disguised as Special Agent Dickens, arrived on the scene to make their arrest. Edamame made his way towards her, outing himself to Cassano as the real ‘traitor’ with Laurent and Abby playing along. Then as per the plan, Abby grabs Salazar’s gun and points it at the Japanese man, with the fake FBI pointing their guns to her. Laurent, following the script, rushes towards her to shield her from the onslaught of bullets that ultimately lead to them both being shot down. Both the bullets and blood were actually real, so their deaths definitely looked authentic to the others. Of course such feeble weapons couldn’t actually kill them. And they were simply waiting for Cynthia to wrap things up here. 

Of course they didn’t take into account an immensely distraught Edamame, who in retaliation, took Cynthia hostage and attempted to use her to escape. Now things were getting complicated. Cynthia wasn’t in any danger of the gun that was held to her head and she could very easily break free and subdue the man. But she couldn’t run the risk of exposing herself in front of all these people. And while their guys were ordered not to hurt the boy, there was no stopping Anderson’s men from opening fire and killing him should they get the chance. What’s even worse was now in all the commotion Cassano had managed to slip out. During that time, he overloaded one of the machines causing an explosion. The blast did nothing to harm any of the Confidence men and they shook it off rather quickly. Still, having Cassano escape was an annoyance. 

“I told you he was a liability.” Abby scoffed at him, removing the last of the bullets lodged within her. 

“Well you gotta admit that things have definitely gotten more interesting.” Laurent shrugged, brushing himself off. “Who knew our sweet little Edamame had it in him.”

They managed to track down Cassano, Salazar and Edamame and brought them to a trailer that they used as a fake FBI headquarters. Laurent and Abbie continued to play dead, while Cynthia interrogated Cassano and Edamame was having his wounds tended. Cynthia presented the photographic evidence they had of Cassano at the crime scene. Of course Cassano attempted to bribe the fake FBI agent, offering to pay handsomely for the evidence. She negotiates a deal with Cassano, offering to give him the evidence of his involvement in the drug manufacturing scheme for a total of 100 million dollars. Cassano, of course flabbergasted by this huge sum of money, had no choice in the end. Writing out the check and exchanging it for the drive. Recommending that the FBI pin the blame on Salazar instead, before being escorted out. 

That’s when Edamame decided to speak up, voicing his disdain at what he thought were real law enforcement making illegal deals with criminals for money. Just to cover up crimes. Calling it a disgusting miscarriage of justice. Claiming that Abby and Laurent died for nothing. Laurent pitied the boy, but admired his boldness and heart. Abby on the other hand just seemed peeved, and had already made her way towards the screeching man and knocked him unconscious. 

“Shut the hell up” she groaned. 

“Don’t be so rough!” Laurent remarked, wiping the blood off his face. 

“How are you two holding up?” Cynthia asked nonchalantly. 

“Stung like a bitch!” Abby complained. 

“I quite liked it.” Laurent admitted. 

“Well the food’s being loaded on the plane as we speak!” Cynthia confirmed excitedly. “Soon we can start the party.”

As the confidence men began shedding themselves of their FBI costumes, Salazar just stared in utter confusion as he was being unhandcuffed. Probably wondering how the two weren’t dead despite witnessing them being gunned down. Or why the others were taking off their FBI attire and if they even were FBI. 

Laurent merely waved him off, telling him he could go home and leave the rest to them. Cynthia handed him a copy of the drive with all the evidence of the drug manufacturing involving Cassano. Instructing him to show this to the real Paula Dickens in exchange for a plea bargain,. 

“You will also inform her that Cassano escaped to the country on his private plane shortly after that evidence was found.” Laurent instructed, waving a hand over the former gang leader’s face as he watched the man’s eyes go blank for a moment. 

“Yes, of course.” he responded obediently. 

“I hope you and Tom have a happy life. Take care.” Laurent said genuinely. 

He then turned his attention back towards the unconscious Japanese man bound to the chair. Laurent walked over and undid the binds, causing the boy to fall forward. The blond merely caught him and lifted him effortlessly into his arms. He took that time to examine his face, which was swollen and bandaged. No doubt the work of Cassano. Laurent seethed, even more eager to watch Cassano's demise. 

“Let’s go home now, little one.” he said softly. 

  
  


Cassano and several of his men woke up and found themselves hogtied in a dark room with nothing, but a single light overhead. 

“Good evening Eddie.” Laurent called out from the shadows as he approached them. 

“Laurent? How the hell are you still alive?” Cassano demanded, glowering at the sharply dressed man in all black. Leering down at him with that infuriatingly smug look. 

“Ahhh, enjoyed the performance now, did we?” Laurent said mockingly. 

“Cut the bullshit, Thierry!” Cassano growled, trying his best to sit up. “I wanna know what the hell is this all about!”

Laurent’s look of smugness quickly turned cold and intimidating as he responded.

“ _This_ is about you finally answering for your crimes, Eddie. You were foolish to think that Sakura Magic was actually real. But I guess that is the nature of greedy humans, deluding themselves into believing whatever will be a convenient way to obtain more. Men like you are always easy to deceive, and yet it’s still so rewarding after you’ve been scammed. That 10 million dollars we obtained from you with that fake drug ploy was a nice cut. But that 100 million dollars we got from the FBI strategy is what we were really after. But the real reward is knowing that you’ll no longer be a hindrance to society now that the world has seen you for who you truly are. Especially since we sent that copy of evidence of the drug manufacturing to the real FBI.” 

“LAURENT, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I’LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, IF IT’S THE LAST THING I DO!!!!” Cassano bellowed furiously, desperately trying to free himself. 

Laurent only let out a cruel laugh.

“I highly doubt that. Because the last thing you’ll be doing, or are about to do, is kicking and screaming while you beg for your life.”

Cassano stilled, fear suddenly spread across his face.

“You see this was a very long and arduous job to pull off and I promised my crew that I would treat them to a feast at the end. Trouble is, we have a very strict policy against feeding on the innocent. So I had to come up with a decent alternative for a meal and who better to fit the bill than the actual target for the con.”

If Cassano was scared before he was terrified now. 

“Just what the hell are you?” he questioned, shakily. 

Laurent whistled and soon several others came out of the shadows. Cackling madly with hunger in their eyes. 

“Why don’t I just let them answer for you?”

Abby stepped forward as well, flashing her fangs and eyes glowing ominously. 

“Consider this your punishment Eddie. Letting you live was never an option. Knowing you greedy humans would find a way to avoid consequences with money. I’m simply killing two birds with one stone.”

Laurent turned his back and began to walk away, but not before whispering, “He’s all yours!” to Abby. 

And in a blink of an eye, Abby lunged towards the mobster and sank her teeth in the man’s jugular. The others followed suit and attacked the rest of Cassano’s men. What followed was a series of blood curdling screams and pleads. 

Laurent sat in his chair and watched the carnage before him unfold. His lips curled in mild satisfaction as he reached for his glass of red wine mixed with blood. Cynthia appeared next to him and watched the scene alongside him. 

“You’re not joining in on the dinner?” she asked curiously. 

“Food’s not really up to my standard.” he replied with a shrug.

“Oh that’s right. You’ve got your own little snack waiting for you upstairs.” she teased. 

“Come on, don’t call him that .” Laurent argued a bit more seriously than he intended. “He’s so so much more.” 

“Well I hope you decide what you wanna do with him soon. It’s not exactly safe to keep a human around here.” Cynthia reminded him, pouring herself a glass of blood wine. 

Laurent nodded as he took a sip of his drink. His blue eyes turning yellow at the taste of blood. 

  
  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurent explains everything, while making Edamura an offer he can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two everyone. Yeah I was hellbent on getting this posted by today. Because it sure as hell wasn't going to take me another week to finish this. 
> 
> Just a little warning for some people who are a bit squeamish the ending of this does get a bit disturbing and bloody.

Not long after the feast, Laurent made his way to a secluded room in the western wing of the mansion. He entered the room, which consisted of an array of dark stylish furniture, including a large circular bed with a dark canopy. He approached the bed and pulled back the canopy, revealing a lone occupant. A young Japanese man lay fast asleep in the blood red sheets, his torso bare with the moonlight peaking through the window and illuminating on his beautiful peaceful face. Laurent almost didn’t want to disturb him, but the boy had slept for quite a while now and he was growing a bit concerned. He didn’t wake during the flight to their destination, nor did he wake during the car ride to the mansion. And after he was stripped, bathed and tucked into bed he remained asleep for several hours. Laurent wanted to be sure that Abby didn’t accidentally give him a serious concussion. He brushed his hand over the boy’s temple and willed him to wake up. 

Within seconds the boy's eyes slowly fluttered open as he reemerged back into the waking world. 

“Hey look who’s awake!” Laurent announced softly. “I was worried that Abby may have hit you a bit too hard, Edamame” 

Edamame blinked several times to allow his eyes to adjust. But there was no denying the sight of the man before him. A man that he was sure he saw brutally gunned down and killed before his eyes.

“L-Laurent?” he questioned, his voice quiet and hoarse.

“In the flesh.” Laurent affirmed proudly. 

“H…H-How-” Edamame attempted to ask before being cut off.

“That’s kind of a long story! Well, not exactly. Bullets just don’t really affect me like that.”

Edamame’s only response was a confused and stunned look. 

“Abby’s fine too in case you were wondering. She’s downstairs cleaning up the mess she made from dinner.” 

Finally Edamame had to force himself to sit up, in spite of his splitting headache. 

“What about Cassano? And the FBI lady, Special Investigator Dickens, right?” he questioned, making his confusion quite apparent. 

“Actually, her real name is Cynthia. She’s one of us.” Laurent explained. 

Edamame was dumbfounded. 

“And the rest of the FBI agents?”

“Also confidence men. Everything from the drug making, to the FBI raid, to faking our deaths and the final negotiation with Cassano for the $100 million dollars was all a part of the grand scheme. A copy of the evidence was turned over to the actual FBI and the charges against Eddie Cassano have been made.”

Now the young man was even more flabbergasted. 

“Why? Why didn’t you just tell me it was all part of the plan?”

“Well it had to be convincing to fool Anderson and the cops.” Laurent confessed, sitting casually on the edge of the bed. “Though there were things about ourselves that we couldn’t quite reveal to you at the time. Even then it was still fun.”

“What do you mean  _ ‘fun’ _ ?!!” the other male voiced, disdainfully. 

Laurent chuckled. 

“Picking on you is entertaining, Edamame.” 

The boy lowered his head and clenched the sheets. Utterly defeated and humiliated. 

“So you wanted everything to play out this way.” 

“Except for the part where you.... snapped.” Laurent chastised. “Though to be fair we weren’t in any real danger from that explosion. It was at worst a minor bump in the road.” 

Edamame’s head shot up at Laurent’s words and he stared at the man in confusion. 

“How were you not in any real danger?” he asked. 

Laurent smirked as he leaned forward just slightly. 

“Tell me, Edamame. Have you noticed anything strange about me or Abby since you first met us?” 

“Other than the fact that you both are assholes scamming other assholes out of millions of dollars?”

Laurent smiled and shook his head before he clarified. 

“Have you noticed how we seem rather drained during the day? How we tend to avoid using mirrors? How we managed to survive multiple gunshots and an explosion in the same setting?”

Edamame’s confusion slowly morphed into disturbance. 

“What are you talking about Laurent?” he questioned in a slight panic. “What happened to Salazar and Cassano? Where even am I?”

“Calm down.” Laurent urged gently, placing a hand on the young man’s shoulder. “Salazar is just fine. We gave him the copy of the evidence to give to the FBI. He’ll likely be able to work out a plea bargain that will exempt him from the charges and get to be able to enjoy to spend more time with his son.” 

Edamame breathed a sigh of relief, before Laurent continued. 

“As for where you are, we’re in a private estate just outside of Bucharest. This mansion just so happens to be Team Confidence’s official headquarters, as one might point. We brought you here shortly after the con.” 

“Well ok, but I still want to know what all you meant before.” Edamame demanded. 

Laurent stood and faced the window. Gazing up at the full moon as it shone bright. 

“Let’s just say we’re more than just your run-of-the-mill, petty scam artists.” He explained slowly. “As I mentioned in LA, we only con crooks. What happens to the crooks after we’ve conned them is a different story. You see, we simply can’t ensure that humanity’s mundane laws and justice system would have them answer for their crimes. Who’s to say they won’t simply pay their way out of trouble. That’s why we have to be the ones to take matters into our own hands. Well that and it’s important we get a guilt-free meal in the process.”

At that, Edamame gulped nervously at Laurent’s words. 

“Cassano.…?”

“Cassano’s blood certainly satisfied us all. The only good thing to ever come from that wretched man before he met his end.”

Edamame’s eyes shot wide open and his blood ran cold. His fear had returned and it was taking him over. 

“What are you?” His voice was shaky and weak. 

Laurent approached the bed and pulled the curtains to the canopy all the way back, giving the younger man a better reveal of his face. His clear blue eyes were now yellow with a tint of red. His fair skin was now deathly pale and he flashed the boy a toothy grin, revealing his long, sharp fangs. 

“We are  _ vampires _ !” 

The boy sitting before him looked downright petrified. He could see the terror and disbelief spread across his face. Perfectly understandable, still he had to reassure the boy that he wasn’t in any danger. Leaning and placing a cold palm on his cheek, gently stroking it. 

“ _ Shhh _ . There, there.” He spoke in a calm soothing voice. “You’re not in any danger.”

“But how....You were in the sunlight! And I saw you eat regular food!!!” Edamame spat out. 

“Oh yes, common misconception about vampires.” Laurent began. “We actually can survive in the sunlight. It just happens to drain us significantly and long exposure can be exhausting. We can also eat human food. Doesn’t provide us with much nourishment, but it does chase the hunger away. And no, garlic isn’t lethal to us. It’s quite delicious, actually.”

Edamame continued to look stunned, like he had more to say. But he remained silent.

“I imagine you have a lot of questions.” Laurent chimed. “I’d be more than happy to explain more. But Edamame, you should know that we tend to keep a very low profile. It would be in humanity’s best interest to remain ignorant about the existence of vampires. We can’t afford to let someone know our secret.”

“What are you saying, Laurent?” Edamame asked grimly. 

“I’m saying: Join us.” Laurent offered. “When I told you that you would make a great Confidence man, I meant it. You have such tenacity and skill. You’re a natural born scam artist. Couple that with immortality and you will be a force of nature. We can take down countless corrupt individuals and give them retribution that would have otherwise been avoided. You’ll never have to struggle for anything else in your life ever again.”

“But I’d be a monster, wouldn’t I?” the younger man stated darkly. 

Laurent grimaced at that ugly word. 

“I didn’t say  _ that _ .” he retorted, keeping his anger in check. 

“BULLSHIT!!” Edamame screamed righteously. “You killed a man, Laurent! And you’ve killed who knows how many people before. How do you think you’re any better than the people you scam when this is what you do to them in the end? You’re sick! All of you!!! I don’t want anything to do with vampires and especially not with you!” 

Laurent sighed in disappointment. In all honesty, he could respect his wishes. He could let him walk away and entrust him with their secret. He could let him choose. 

He could. And he probably should. 

But he was a selfish man. 

“So that’s your answer.” he finally spoke, before sinking his fang into his bottom lip. Drawing blood. “Unfortunately, I wasn’t asking.” 

He grabbed the younger man by the chin, holding him in place. Then he pressed their lips together, using his tongue to pry open the other’s mouth. He made quick work of ensuring that his blood spilled into the boy’s mouth and he swallowed it all. Of course Edamame struggled and fought, desperately trying to push the man off. But his resistance was futile against the vampire and soon his transformation would be underway. Still, the access that Laurent had to his mouth allowed him to indulge in the boy’s taste. It was exquisite. All those sinful thoughts he held in for days upon meeting the boy were finally realized. 

And he wanted more. 

He knew there would be an interval during the transformation in which his humanity would remain. It would be the last chance he’d get before he’d become one of them, and he would take it. Parting their lips, Laurent took a moment to observe the wide-eyed, panicked young man. Before shifting over and sinking his teeth hard into his shoulder, causing the other man to scream in pain. As soon as the blond tasted blood, his senses went haywire. Words couldn’t describe such an intoxicating flavor that felt like an out of body experience. It was more than just a taste of sweet, pure blood. This felt like drowning in pure ecstasy. Laurent moaned loudly against the younger man’s skin, dragging his fingernails against his back and leaving long, bloodied gashes. While grasping his opposite hand with the other man’s and threading their fingers together in an almost intimate manner. 

He left a mental note not to drink too much, and that he was just tasting. And yet it wasn’t until Edamame’s cries grew silent and he blacked out, when Laurent finally let go. Satisfied, he laid the boy back against the bed and pulled the covers over him. His wounds would heal once his transformation was complete. For now though, he would let him rest. Casting one last final glance at his slumbering face, before closing the canopy. And leaving the room without another word. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Yeah Laurent, forcing someone to become a vampire is a dick move. Even if you're horny and are looking for a life partner.   
> Once again, I'm using some vampire lore for my story. But still making up some of my own rules. If there's something I'm missing or is just completely inaccurate. Or just something that I can improve on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto awakens to learn a horrible new truth about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all I'm back with chapter 3. And hoo boy this was a doozy. Mostly because this was intended to be a oneshot so I didn't really think to far in advance. But I will try to update as often as I can. No rush really. Anyway I hope everyone enjoyed the international release of Case 4. If not, tell me more about it in the comments.

Makoto groaned loudly, as he sat up. His head grew fuzzy when he tried to remember the previous events that led him here. He slid a hand down his face in frustration, before grimacing at how cold his touch was. In fact, he was  _ freezing _ . Then again, that’s to be expected when you’re half-naked. He kicked off the sheets and thick wool blanket covering him, before making his way out of the bed. He pulled back the curtains to the canopy and took that time to examine the room he was in. It was completely dark, with the only source of light coming from an oil lamp on the wall next to what looked like a bathroom. As his feet made contact with the cold floor, he stood up and nearly stumbled over as he made his first step. His balance seemed off and he felt lightheaded. 

Using the bed as support, he slowly made his way to the bathroom. There he leaned against the doorframe, preventing himself from collapsing as his world began to spin. He squeezed his eyes shut to ease his splitting headache, but he lost his balance and stumbled inside. Thankfully, he caught himself against the sink at the last minute. Gripping it tight to steady himself, he quickly turned on the faucet. When the water got warm enough, he placed both hands under the running water and splashed his face. While it did wake him up a bit more, he was still freezing and his headache remained. He grabbed both sides of the sink nauseously, as if he were about to throw up. But nothing came. He looked up, expecting to find his disheveled, fatigued reflection in the mirror. Certain that he looked as shitty as he felt.

But he wouldn’t know, because when he looked up there was no one there. 

Confused and dismayed, Makoto rubbed his eyes. Hoping to wake himself fully and improve his vision. He looked up again and saw the dark ceramic walls of the bathroom, along with the clawfoot tub and showerhead above. He saw a reflection of every bit of the room he stood in. 

But not his own. 

Confusion slowly turned into horror when he recalled what previously happened the first time he woke up here. He remembered Laurent being the first thing he saw when he awakened, but the Confidence Man wasn’t the same. He remembered the same ice cold touch on his cheek, along with deathly pale skin, ominous yellow eyes and worst of all those long fangs he flashed. A word immediately came to mind when he recalled that confrontation. The same word he heard Laurent use to describe himself and the rest of his team. 

_ Vampires. _

That’s the moment when everything else came back to him. The hot, electrifying taste of Laurent’s blood being forced down his throat was the first thing that came to mind. What followed next was even worse. Laurent sinking those razor sharp fangs into his shoulder while he clawed at his backside, drawing blood. Searing white pain shot throughout his entire body, screaming and fighting as hard as he could to break free before ultimately passing out from the blood loss. 

Makoto glanced at his shoulder, expecting to find puncture holes and teeth marks. But apart from some dried blood streaking downwards, his shoulder was unblemished. No sign of any kind of a wound whatsoever. He reached for his back, feeling for the ragged marks from where Laurent had scratched him. But all he felt was smooth skin. Again, no sign of a wound. 

At that instant, Makoto was forced to come to a horrifying realization. His recently healed wounds and this strange coldness he felt throughout his body, along with the lack of reflection in the mirror could only mean one thing. 

_ “No. Nonononono!”  _ he uttered silently in horror, before he screamed. Crumbling to the floor, and gripping his head with both hands. 

And then panic took over, he shot out of the bathroom and ran towards the door to the bed chambers. Prying it open (almost ripping the door off the hinges), he fled the room. He wasn’t entirely sure where he was running, he just knew he had to get out. He came about a flight of stairs and nearly stumbled to the bottom, before he made his way to a dark hallway with various different doors on each side. The only source of light were the torches attached to the walls, giving the interior an eerie, gothic feeling. He could try his luck with some of these doors, but he would be here all day trying to find which door led to what room. 

After what felt like minutes of sporadic running throughout the building with no sign of any destination of sorts, he decided to take a chance with one of these doors. It couldn’t hurt and there weren't many options at this point. He reached for the first door he saw on the left corridor. It was locked. He tried the next one. Also locked. He tried this for a few more times, until he rounded a corner and came across a large, grandiose door. 

_ “That’s got to be the exit!”  _ he thought as he rushed towards it. Bracing himself against the door, he turned the handle and pulled with all his might (praying that it would budge). And very slowly, it creeped open. It was ridiculously heavy, but he didn’t need to pull it all the way open. Just enough for him to squeeze through. But before he could, a hand suddenly shot out and pressed against the door. Closing it back with little effort. Makoto spun around to see where the hand came from. And was met with none other than the frustratingly familiar face of Laurent Thierry himself. 

“It’s far too soon for that,” he said calmly.

The initial shock Makoto felt quickly turned to rage, remembering what this man truly was and what had been done to him. 

_ “You!” _ he hissed, before grabbing the blonde by the collar and slamming him against the wall. 

Laurent offered no resistance. 

“What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!!!” the boy all but screamed at him, trembling in fear and anger.

“I understand what you’re going through,” Laurent consoled, still so infuriatingly calm. “And I know you’re angry and confused, but -”

“YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!! I TOLD YOU I DIDN’T WANT THIS AND YOU TURNED ME ANYWAY!!”

The fact that Laurent remained so calm in spite of his yelling only angered Makoto more. Did this man even have even a shred of remorse for violating him like this? Of course not, he’s a fucking vampire. What did he expect?

“I admit my decision to turn you was rather…impulsive,” Laurent confessed, though not entirely regretful. “But I assure you it was for the best.”

Makoto’s mind went blank for a moment after he processed those words.

_ ‘It was for the best.’  _ he replayed several times in his head.

Suddenly, white hot fury like he never imagined brimmed forth and of course it was all directed towards the man before him. _How dare he._ _How fucking_ ** _dare_** _he_.

Without even realizing it, he threw a punch that connected with the other man’s jaw. Snapping his head to the side. He threw another one that hit the opposite cheek, before delivering a punch to the gut and a kick to the groin causing Laurent to double over. 

But what he didn’t know was that Laurent was only pretending to be in pain. 

Makoto gripped the man’s hair and continued to rain several blows to the man’s face. He was so angry, he didn’t realize that his blows had no real effect on the vampire. Because the moment he stopped to catch his breath, Laurent stood up stock straight, unfazed with no genuine sign of pain. His only response was a piteous look. 

Makoto could only stand there and stare. Stunned, infuriated, embarrassed and now mortified, he was finally faced with the crushing weight of his situation. He was trapped in hell, staring down at the face of a demon who dragged him here. 

His flight response took over and he fled from the blonde vampire in fear. Hot tears streamed down his face as he ran as far as he could, until he reached a room with the door wide open and quickly made his way towards it. 

_ “Edamame, wait!” _ he heard Laurent call out. But he wouldn't listen. 

Instead he ran inside the room and scanned it for any type of exit, quickly finding a large window covered by long, dark curtains. 

_ ‘I can make a break for it!’ _ he thought.

Hastily racing towards, he yanked back the heavy curtains. Fully intent on breaking through the window to make his escape. 

What he didn’t expect was a blinding light hitting him and the intense pain that followed. 

As soon as he drew the curtains back, the sunlight shone bright and a burning sensation spread throughout his body. He crumpled to the floor, screaming in agony. His whole body felt like it was on fire and the searing pain only grew more. He desperately wanted to reach out and close the blinds shut to escape these harsh rays, but he was unable to move. He was so paralyzed with pain, he couldn’t even curl in on himself.

Just when he thought this nightmare wouldn’t end, the piercing light quickly faded and he felt two hands grip him by the shoulders. 

“Edamame! Edamame, can you hear me?” Laurent’s frantic voice rang out as he held the severely burned young fledgling in his arms. 

The boy however, was barely responsive, and on the verge of losing consciousness. 

“Abby! Cynthia!” Laurent called out. 

The two women rushed in within seconds. Cynthia nearly gasped in horror at the almost scorched figure of their young Japanese recruit.

“What the hell happened?” Abby instigated aloofly. 

“He got exposed too soon!“ Laurent explained, lifting the boy in his arms carefully. “Get the blood bags and meet me in his room.” 

And in a flash, Laurent had vanished with his wounded charge in tow. 

  
  


Back at the room, Makoto was promptly placed on the bed while Laurent began examining him. Most of his body exposed to the sunlight was covered in various degrees of burns. His flesh ranging from pink and blotchy to dark and almost charred. A gruesome sight, but thankfully nothing he can’t heal from. 

Cynthia returned with several bags of blood from the cooler and placed them on the bed next to the two. Grabbing the bag and using his teeth to rip off the cap, Laurent cradled the boy in his arms and pressed the tube between his lips. As if on instinct, Makoto began to suckle the moment he tasted blood, guzzling it down and quickly draining the bag. His wounds slowly began to heal and regenerate. Soon afterwards, the bag was sucked completely dry, crinkled and empty. Laurent pulled the bag out the boy’s still sucking mouth, eliciting a small whine in protest, before he grabbed another and repeated the process of feeding him. 

“This was a bad idea.” Cynthia finally spoke up. 

“Well I did take the necessary precautions to block any sunlight from entering the mansion, including in here.” Laurent stated evenly, gesturing towards the windows he had boarded not long after Edamame blacked out from his transformation. “I guess I just wasn’t thorough enough.”

“I meant turning him into a vampire, Laurent.” Cynthia clarified. Folding her arms in a disapproving gesture. 

Laurent sighed. He knew he wasn’t going to hear the end of this. 

“I did what was best for him.” 

“What’s best for him or what’s best for  _ you _ ?” Was Cynthia’s comeback.

“Pardon my selfishness, but is it really so wrong to offer him immortality and abilities that far surpass that of an ordinary human?” Laurent countered. 

“Guy’s not cut out to be a vampire and you know it!” Abby finally decided to make her appearance known, standing nonchalantly at the door frame. 

“He’s no less cut out for it than you and Cynthia were.” Laurent argued. 

“It hasn’t even been a day and look what already happened!” she pointed out. 

Laurent shrugged. 

“It's nothing he won’t recover from. But I’m sure now he knows better.”

As if to emphasize his point, the burns on the younger male’s body began to fade and his flesh returned to its previous state. 

“He’s going to be very pissed about this when he wakes up!” Cynthia stated flatly. 

“Oh he already was,” Laurent responded with a smile. “He made that abundantly clear earlier. Hmm, you know maybe once he reaches his full potential his punches might actually hurt.” 

“This is serious, Laurent!” she chastised. 

“I’m aware. And like I told you this is for the best. You know what Shi-Won foresaw. Don’t tell me that this wasn’t the better alternative for him!”

“You really need to stop making up excuses for thinking with your dick!” Abby scoffed. 

“This is all on you then Laurent!” Cynthia scolded. “You turned him, so you should be responsible for him.” 

“No need to worry about that.” Laurent proclaimed. “I’ll teach him everything I taught the two of you. He’ll make a great vampire and an even greater Confidence Man.” 

“Good luck with that!” Abby waved off as she exited the room. 

“You know there won’t be anything to stop him from betraying us if given the chance!” Cynthia reminded the blond vampire.

“It isn’t like I haven’t considered that possibility.” Laurent mused aloud. “Which is why I’ve already taken the steps to ensure that he won’t.”

And with that, Cynthia decided not to press any further. Leaving the two behind, but not without taking one final glance at Laurent cradling the boy in his arms with a level of tenderness and care she’d never thought the man was capable of. Even she couldn’t help the smirk that appeared on her face as she exited. 

Once the two women were gone, Laurent continued feeding young Edamame all the remaining blood. In the end it took about six bags for him to fully heal, the blood giving him strength and aiding in his regeneration. His handsome, youthful face was now once again unblemished and unmarred. The hunger he felt for him was bubbling forth once more, and he had to bite back his urges. Reminding himself that it wasn’t the time. No, the little Edamame had yet to grow into his potential and he wanted to see him flourish into a full fledged Confidence Man of the Night. 

And only then would Makoto Edamura finally be his. 

Until then, he would let him rest. And when the moon rises, that’s when his training will begin. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God that poor boy Makoto just can't catch a break. I almost feel bad for tormenting him like this. He'd probably make a badass vampire once he gets the hang of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hears the thing: Vampire lore is so inconsistent. Like there's just so many rules that contradict and clash with each other, depending on the story. Like some versions vampires can't survive in the sunlight. Some they can. Some versions vampires can't eat people food, some they can. Some versions can't see their reflection, some they can. The only thing that's consistent with vampires is that they have fangs, are immortal and drink blood. 
> 
> So I just came up with my own version of them that may or may not break lore. 
> 
> And this was supposed to just be a scary one shot, but there's just so many fun ideas to do with this story to stop with just one chapter.


End file.
